


Sleeping Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

by PattRose



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 500 words, Angst, Gen, Stargate Big Bang Take a Break Challenge, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes from a nightmare and finds Teal'c on guard, watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

Sleeping Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be  
by Patt

 

Teal'c was very tired, but knew he couldn't sleep while he was on guard. No one asked him to be on guard, he just took it upon himself. Colonel Jack O'Neill would never have expected it from Teal'c, but Teal'c was just that fond of his Colonel and friend. 

Teal'c noticed that the Colonel was tossing and turning and moaning in his sleep all of the sudden. Teal'c pressed his hand on Jack O'Neill's arm and let him know he wasn't alone in the infirmary. Jack jumped from the touch and opened his eyes, quickly. 

"Colonel O'Neill, are you all right?" Teal'c asked. 

"Dandy... I just had a horrible dream that I now realize wasn't a dream at all. I really was attached to another being wasn't I?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. It needed to talk with us and that was the only way that worked for the orb. I am most sorry that you were hurt by all of this. It was partially my fault after all," Teal'c admitted. 

"It was my decision, Teal'c, not your fault at all. And by the way, why are you in here instead of off in your quarters sleeping?"

"I could not leave your side, O'Neill. I need to be informed of your recovery before I can do that. I think perhaps I pushed you into deciding about the orb."

"I think that we both need to give ourselves a break. It was no one's fault. We needed to make a decision and we did. I just wish my shoulder didn't hurt so much," Jack answered. 

"Is there anything I can do, O'Neill?"

"You can stop standing guard, Teal'c. I'm going to be fine. Doctor Fraiser said as much. Now go to your quarters and get some sleep. That's an order, understood?"

Teal'c stood taller and answered, "Understood. I will see you in the morning, O'Neill."

Jack watched Teal'c leave the room and saw the look of defeat on Teal'c's face. 

"Wait a moment, Teal'c. Could you just sit here and talk to me until I fall back to sleep? Then you can leave and rest."

"I would be most grateful for you allowing me the chance to watch over you." 

"Thank you, Teal'c. I feel like I could go back to sleep now," Jack confessed. 

"Sleep well, O'Neill. I shall see you in the morning," Teal'c replied. 

"But of course you will," Jack said, almost smiling, knowing that his friend would stay by his side all night long and be there when he woke up once again. 

Jack closed his eyes and thought about how lucky he was to have made a friend in this Jaffa. It was one of the best decisions he had ever made. 

Teal'c watched as O'Neill slowly went back to sleep and finally took a seat beside the Colonel's bed. It would be a long night, but one that Teal'c would do again gladly, anytime. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Teal'c and Jack   
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: dream/nightmare/trouble sleeping  
> Episode: Season 2: Message In a Bottle  
> Summary: Jack wakes from a nightmare and finds Teal'c on guard, watching him.   
> Word Count: 488


End file.
